


Meanwhile in the Afterlife...

by orphan_account



Series: Haytham and his Grandson [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Based on Greek afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Assassins decide to send one more person back to the land of the living....
Series: Haytham and his Grandson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Meanwhile in the Afterlife...

The afterlife was just like real life. Except better. Everyone was young and it was relatively peaceful. At least in the two upper parts where Elysian and Asphodel were. Tartarus was another matter entirely. Then, it wasn’t so peaceful. 

Somewhere in the meadows, where the afterlife wasn’t exciting but not tragic, our assassins and met together to discuss their departed...freinemy. Along with one of the long departed Isu.

“Why send him back though?” asked Altair,

The figure, who was probably a first Civ, shrugged and stared.

“Because Haytham Kenway got, as you humans say, screwed over pretty hard,” said the figure, “and besides, with what Juno has planned, it is better to have more variables,”

Altair grudging accepted the reason, “hmph still...I would feel better if you sent someone to aid him,”

“You’re just annoyed he is Templar leaning,” the First Civ figure chuckled, “We cannot just break the laws of nature whenever we want son of none,”

“If I may,” another man interjected, “I wouldn’t mind returning to the physical world. If only to see my son again,”

Altair frowned, “You would be a terrible influence on Desmond, Kenway,”

“No. I believe I wouldn’t. Haytham was raised perfectly well for 10 years thank you,” Edward grinned.

Another figure stepped forward beside Edward.

“I trust Grandfather with the task Mentor,” Connor said softly.

“And besides if what our Isu friend here says is true,” Ezio seemed to come from no where, “then we must protect Desmond,”

“Why don’t you return instead?” Altair asked dully.

“I do not have the emotional connection to Haytham,” Ezio replied chuckling, “do not worry so much,”

“You’ve gotten soft Ezio,” sighed Altair.

“He was always soft deep down,” Edward snorted.

Ezio’s eyes twinkled, “then it’s settled. Ready to go Edward my friend?” 

Edward nodded. Connor gave him one armed hug.

“I cannot send you back at the same moment however,” said the Isu, “you will most likely arrive a few weeks later close to their location,”

“Noted,” Edward replied.


End file.
